Playing God
by Surely-Can't-Win
Summary: "You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you." We're all just puppets and you pull the strings. Based on the Paramore song Playing God. One-shot, slight Bade, Jade bashing. Rating K  for mild language


**Playing God - A Victorious Fanfic**

**Summary - "You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you." We're all just puppets and you pull the strings. Based on the Paramore song Playing God. One-shot, slight Bade, Jade bashing.**

**Rating - K+ for mild language**

**AN: If you guys are going to bitch at me because Jade is *so perfect*, I'd rather not hear it. Stabbing someone in the back when they've done nothing but been nice to you is not called jealousy. It's called being a bitch. Honestly, I love her character, but I'm not quite sure why the other characters (mostly Beck) put up with her.**

* * *

><p><em>"Can't make my own decisions, or make any with precision. Well maybe you should tie me up, so I don't go where you don't want me."<em>

_"Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror."_

* * *

><p>(<em>Beck's POV<em>)

"Babe, don't wear that," Jade called from the bathroom, brushing her hair. "I think it looks stupid."

I glanced down at my leather jacket, pulling the bottom down to look at it better. "What's wrong with it? I happen to like it," I smirked "I think it makes me look like a badass." I said, giving a light chuckle.

She walked out of the bathroom and to me, put her hands on my chest. "Well, I don't like it, so you're not going to wear it," she said matter-of-factly.

I scoffed "You really don't have a say in what I wear Jade. It's my decision."

Suddenly, her eyes went cold. "Why must you be so difficult? Can't you just do as I say?" She glared, venom seeping in words.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I can make my own choices, Jade. I don't need you barking in my ear and telling me what to do. And you know what? I'm tired of putting up with it! We're done, Jade." I pointed to the door. "So get out. Now." I seethed.

She walked over to the RV's door and opened it, taking a single step outside. "You're making a huge mistake Beck. You'll regret this later," she warned, slamming the door shut and leaving me alone in the now empty RV.

I laid down on the couch, resting my eyes and letting the silence wash over me. It's like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. "What a bitch," I chuckled darkly. "I'm no longer bending backwards for you."

* * *

><p><em>"It's just my humble opinion, but it's the one that I believe in. You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you."<em>

* * *

><p>(<em>Third Person POV<em>)  
>"So guys, any script ideas for Mr. Fisher's assignment?" Andre asked, pulling out some paper and a pen. The four students sat there, participating half-heartedly.<p>

"I know! How about a story with cupcakes!" Cat grinned, looking over at Robbie

The other two looked at her like she was crazy. "Sounds great." Robbie said, smiling back. You could see the slightest of pinkness gracing his cheeks.

"I think that's a stupid idea." Rex commented.

"Rex!"

Andre shook his head "Sadly, I agree with the puppet. Mr. Fisher said it had to be a love story."

Cat drifted into a shallow pit of despair "Poo."

"We should do a story about a woman who kills her husband for being a lying, cheating, skunk bag!" Jade suggested. "I would _really_ love that." she cackled darkly.

The others exchanged glances of worry and fear. "Uh, Jade. I'm not sure we can use that..." Andre interjected.

"Yeah, and why not!" Jade snapped.

"Well, murder doesn't work to well with the whole 'love story' thing. Maybe the wife can find the husband already dead?" Robbie suggested.

"Yeah, well I don't care. We're going to do it my way weather you like it or not," Jade glared "Now start writing."

"But Jade-" Cat protested

"I said to write!" she snapped again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about how much this sucks. I wanted to do a scenario with Jade for each character, but I'm far too lazy to do that. Sadly, Tori did not make an appearance. And don't you just<strong>_**love**_**Jade's script idea 3 :) haha, she so crazy. Enough babbling and thanks for reading! Please review, fav, etc!**


End file.
